


Play

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyance, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fandral, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Thor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: "You know I wouldn't leave you, Loki." Even if Thor said it a thousand times, Loki only ever saw him skip off to play with Sif.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [uruhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You know I wouldn't leave you, Loki." Even if Thor says it a thousand times, Loki only sees him skip off to play with Sif. It was as if Thor didn't love him, and didn't want to care for him like Loki wanted to do for Thor!
> 
> Classic misunderstanding for children/pre-teens who have hung out with one another for a while that when someone close to them starts to hang out with someone else, they are suddenly "betrayed." Could go into detail with how cute Thor is and possibly wanting to smooch is face, but who knows.

"You know I wouldn't leave you, Loki." Even if Thor said it a thousand times Loki only ever saw him skip off to play with Sif. It was as if Thor didn't love him and didn't want to care for him like he wanted to do for Thor ! Well, he could do that too ! Fandral always wanted to play with him.

Actually, he and Fandral would normally get some books and read under an oak tree instead of doing what Thor called, “Proper playing.” because, “Reading is boring, Loki.” Of course that simply meant that Thor and Sif would start running around the tree’s roots or jumping from branch to branch. Sometimes the weaker branches would bow making shadows ripple across his page and he would look up to see Thor looking back. The blue eyes would be joyous as Thor grinned down at him, leaves hidden among the tousled blond hair, and he would want to kiss the parted lips.

That was until Sif inevitably tackled Thor from an even higher branch. Which caused Thor’s branch to snap before they both ended up landing right on top of himself and Fandral. Thor would stare at him before blushing and helping him up...only to go run off with Sif, again. Perhaps that meant Thor did care for him, somewhat ? He would always end up sighing in frustration and start toward the library to get the spine of his book repaired. Someday he was going to find out why Thor blushed. Maybe that meant Thor wouldn't leave him ?


End file.
